


The Night

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan is a sleepy cuddler, M/M, Remus is a gay disaster, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Remus just wanted someone to share his ideas with, regardless if it was at midnight and everyone was supposed to be asleep. He most certainly didn’t expect this of all things to happen.





	The Night

Humming a janky tune to himself Remus practically skipped away from his bedroom with a stack of suspiciously stained and bloodied papers in his hands, of course, it was also well past midnight. Something that was made abundantly clear as he sank down rising up in the space of the other sides, as all the lights were off in the living area aside from one little night light that was most likely for Virgil’s sake only. The kitchen was barren, no sign of the life that usually inhabited it during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. A half-hearted pout formed on Remus’ lips, as he haphazardly shuffled the papers around in his hands.

He wanted at least someone to talk to, to spout his horrific ideas off to.

And since Deceit usually kept his door locked, there was no way that the dishonest side would ever let him in at this time of night, and Roman… Remus wrinkled his nose as he made his way up the stairs towards the others’ rooms. He didn’t want someone with such dull creativity looking over his ideas, he already knew that Roman would cringe and shoot down his ideas for the wig that would melt the skin off the wearers head until it reached the brain leaving a puddle of slimy goo, down the drain. He wanted someone… someone who was…

Someone who was smart!

There wasn’t a single light on underneath any of the doors, and not a single sign that any of them were awake. Then again, that wasn’t really going to stop Remus either way, sleep had never stopped him before and it most certainly wasn’t going to come anywhere close to stopping him now.

Almost immediately he bypassed Virgil’s room, after all, there was no need for him to have a panic attack while imagining all the vividly horrific ways that Thomas could die in his sleep. And he was at least twenty percent certain that if he went to their resident emo, he’d scream and cause a great deal of a ruckus and wake everyone up and then he’d never been able to tell his ideas to anyone! And his nose wrinkled at the stupidly happy and cheerful stickers that were plastered all over Patton’s door, complete with puppies, kittens, and little paw prints speckled all over the baby blue colored door. It internally made Remus retch a little bit, the sight of such happy cutesy things on display right in front of him.

_Rip off the stickers, burn the stickers, burn the door, piss on the door, leave carrots outside of his door so that he can’t escape and he’ll be forced to either starve or eat the carrots, eat the stickers?_ Remus’ knee bounced jerkily up and down at the thoughts that rattled around inside his head, and before he knew it he had already ripped off a bright bubbly blue paw print sticker before sticking it right back to his forehead. A near-silent snicker left his lips as he scraped his nail down that bright blue paint, leaving a thin line of chipping paint behind. It wasn’t nearly as much as he would have liked to do, but for now… it was enough. Maybe later, if he couldn’t find anyone to talk to, he could come back and paint the door a dark putrid green color. The dirtiest nastiest green, that would smell just awful and-

Remus’ hand froze midway down Patton’s door, as his eyes locked on the deep blue door to his left with a simple name printed on the front and nothing more. It was cracked open just the slightest, most likely just in case Virgil had a nightmare of something and he’d need to come to someone to calm those fears. It made Remus’ gut twist and writhe as if he had live eels for intestines instead of actual organs, and a smile lit up his demented face.

“Loooogan,” He purred pushing open the door with his foot before shutting it behind him with a resounding click, “Logan! Logan! Logan! Logan!” He chirped rushing over to the side of the bed where the faint rise and fall of the logical side’s breathing could be seen, leering over him like a dark shadow in the night Remus felt something inside of him freeze for a moment at the sight of Logan’s completely and utterly peaceful expression. Without his glasses, and without the serious expression he wore, he looked… entirely different. It was almost useless of him to notice it, but the worry that lines that creased Logan’s face in the subtle manner that they did were… gone. He looked almost happy as he was asleep, Remus almost regretted having to wake up. Almost. “Loooogan,” He drawled again, shuffling his papers to one hand as he reached down shaking the side before him.

A soft whine answered his insistent noises and actions, and something inside of Remus’ chest short-circuited.

“Rem..us…” If Remus could have… he would have screeched at the name that fell from the logical side’s lips, because he was already certain that his face was blazing right now as his breathing completely stuttered and stopped in its tracks. Logan was still fast asleep, still on his side and breathing as he had a few moments ago. There was no way that he had woken up, and there was no way that he had been able to see just who was in his room, especially without his glasses on and the room as dark as could be. He couldn’t have known, so that meant.. that meant…

“Logan!” He hissed the name out, his lungs working extra hard now as he leaned even more over the sleeping side, shaking him more and more. “I don’t know what you’re dreaming about, that would make you say my name, but wake up! I wanna know right now!” Did he? Did he really want to know? It wasn’t like Logic of all people was having some forbidden sexual dream about him, was he? No there was no way on earth, he only wanted Logan awake so that he could talk and ramble about his ideas. Nothing more. “Log- Ah!”

In one movement, one movement alone, Remus felt the logical side’s hand latching onto his shirt and dragging him down onto the bed. If his lungs had been having a hard time breathing now… well then it was just about doubled as he laid there, his limbs spread out, on his back, laying completely still. This.. this was… he was on Logan’s bed.. with Logan laying next to him.. completely at ease.. relaxed… around him of all people. Remus’ heart thudded in his chest ringing in his ears, like it was soon to become an alien that would tear out his internal organs and soon his ribs and chest exposing itself to the world. His tongue laid dry in his throat, like a limp lump of sandpaper that made it impossible to do so much as swallow too loudly near the side that was asleep.

“Lo..gan…” His cheeks were burning, he was certain that his face was as red as it could possibly be, just what was he supposed to do?! Clearly, the other side didn’t know what he was doing, or maybe he’d been infected with mind leech that was making him do odd things in the middle of the night. This… this was emotional warfare! This wasn’t fair, it should’ve been no problem at all to push Logan away and get back up. And yet… Turning his head, he could just barely make out the curve of Logan’s face in the darkness. He didn’t want to wake him up, but… he’d have to. “Logan, come on you dork. You sleep harder than the dead, wake up and let my arm go.” He huffed to himself, even he knew that had sounded half-assed even to someone with a full ass.

Logan squirmed, and for a second Remus was gripped with two very conflicting emotions, relief… and disappointment. Two emotions that went right out the window as Logan turned and moved, before finally setting his head right on Remus’ chest no doubt hearing his frantically beating heart in the process.

_Emotional warfare!_ His mind screamed at him, while his body… his body melted at the warmth coming off of the logical side, it was the first time in.. well ever that someone had voluntarily touched him, let alone anything like cuddling especially like this. His arms moved mechanically, even as his mind screamed at him to do various things in order to get out of the situation. What would happen when Logan woke up in the morning? It didn’t matter, not as his papers laid forgotten and scattered on the floor, and not as he wrapped his arms around the logical side that had curled up against his side like some oversized cat breathing contently next to him sleeping without a single worry. Why did touching someone like this feel so… nice? He had been fine before he had done it, so why was his skin tingling like this? Why did.. why did Logan feel so nice in his arms?

Something akin to tears burned Remus’ eyes as his eyelids slowly started to droop, and before he knew it… he was asleep, his dreams going untroubled for the first time in years.

Remus woke to sunlight filtering through the window in a warm haze of sunbeams lighting up the room, and a very awake Logan staring back at him unblinking with those thickly framed glasses pushed up his nose.

The reaction was almost immediate.

“OhMyGodYou’reAwake!” Jerking back as if he had just had his nipples electrocuted by a hundred-volt battery, Remus tumbled back his feet kicking up in the air as his back slammed into Logan’s floor leaving him completely immobilized for a second as he laid there frantically trying to piece together what had happened. Logan was.. he was awake, he was awake and he hadn’t said or done anything until Remus had woken up. He hadn’t screamed or made any kind of sound in disgust, in fact… he had remained curled up next to Remus even while he was awake, not moving a single muscle from where the both of them had slept all throughout the night.

Hadn’t he? 

Fear and embarrassment weren’t usually emotions that Remus felt on a day to day basis, but looking up as Logan peered over the side of his bed. He felt those emotions coloring his face, especially if the look on the logical side’s face was anything to go by. He looked… half amused and half concerned for Remus, especially given the fact that he hadn’t gotten up yet, and had just laid where he had fallen like a limp noodle.

“Are you-”

“I don’t have a humiliation kink!” Remus blurted out before Logan could even finish his sentence, scrambling to sit up as the other side blinked in obvious confusion. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end, as Logan blinked owlishly at him, looking so much more confused than Remus had ever seen him before. It was kinda hot if he was being honest, the way that Logan’s lips pursed as he attempted to piece together just what Remus had meant, all while tilting his head to the side regarding him not with an eye roll like most did… but genuine concern. A rarity, that was if it had ever happened to him before.

Oh god, Remus wanted to throw up a bundle of blood confetti to distract from this awful experience. Or maybe he just wanted to lean in and kiss those pursed lips, yeah… he definitely wanted to do that.

“Are you alright? You don’t have a concussion do you?” Out of all the things that Logan could have asked, it wasn’t why Remus had been snuggled up to him that morning, and it wasn’t a request for Remus to leave his room. He didn’t know what it was, but with his messy bedhead, Logan seemed… more relaxed now than he ever had been in front of both him and the others. This was very much obvious as Logan sat up, scratching the back of his head. “I heard you last night, I’m sorry if I happened to cause you any kind of discomfort. It.. it won’t happen again.”

Finally, the useless lump that was Remus’ tongue managed to work.

“I… didn’t mind it,” He honestly said fiddling with some of the papers around him. “It was nice… to sleep next to someone wasn’t trying to suffocate me to shut me up.” He cheekily added, “You’re a pretty good person to sleep next to pillow princess, I’d let you choke me any day of the week.” Remus added a wink for good measure, expecting something like a blush, stuttering, or even an eye-roll that his usual flirtings got. “I’m into it.”

He wasn’t expecting a laugh to tumble so freely from Logan’s very kissable lips, and he wasn’t expecting to feel himself grow even warmer at the sight of Logan’s hand covering his mouth to hide such a thing.

“Pillow princess…” Logan snorted, and Remus fell even more for the sound. “That’s a new one,” He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so damn much. How on earth was this fair?! Since when did the nerdy side make him feel like this?! Just a few months ago he had been perfectly fine with throwing a ninja star at his head and calling it a day, just what had changed?! “What are those?” Remus’ mind snapped out of the train of thought that it had been rushing down, as his line of sight followed Logan’s fingers to the scattered papers on Logan’s floor.

It was a mess, that much was for certain. He’d had a lot of papers that he had brought with him, he was pretty sure that this was all of them, all the ideas he’d had rolling around in his head at midnight when he’d made his journey here to bother the other sides.

The shame and embarrassment that cascaded over Remus was a feeling that he had never permitted himself to feel before, “I uh…” His entire body burned once again, “These were my ideas, I wanted to tell someone and your door was open, so I uh… I came in to bother you, even though you were asleep, looking like a greek god waiting to be painted and worshipped.” Oh lord, oh god… that had just slipped right out hadn’t it? He had just gone ahead and said that, with no warning whatsoever… he was such a mistake. But then again… he didn’t feel sorry for saying it, he had meant every word.

Logan’s cheeks burned a bright red, and almost immediately Remus wanted to imprint the color into his mind and never forget it. Ordinarily, he hated the color red, it was the opposite of his own green and to top it off it was Roman’s color. But… Logan made the color look beautiful, he made it looked like it had a place in Remus’ world after all. He made it look… real. He’d made Logan blush, not Patton.. not Virgil… and most certainly not Roman, but him. It made a strange feeling of pride well up in his chest, ready to pop like a balloon from the soonest word from the logical side.

“Well, I…” The red on his cheeks deepened as Logan glanced away, giving Remus a perfectly good view of that red touching the tips of the nerd’s ears the back of his neck. _Bite it_, his mind whispered. “I wouldn’t be opposed to looking over your ideas,” Logan mumbled, his hands fiddling with the sheets. Remus wanted nothing more than to take those hands, the fingers rough with callouses on ends and lick them. To shower and pepper every inch of Logan’s body in love and pleasure, “Over dinner?”

Once again Remus felt himself short circuit at the shyly asked response, and for the first time in… ever, he found himself completely and utterly speechless. The only thing that left his lips was a faint wheeze as happy tears burned at his eyes like he was looking right into the sun, and… well, he supposed that he was, given that Logan was sitting right there in front of him.

“I’d like that,” He finally managed the words out, a dopey grin on his face.

So maybe he did have a chance after all.


End file.
